Confessions of a Temporal Agent
by Ariston-1
Summary: First hand account of the recruitment, training and life of a Temporal Agent.
1. Chapter 1

Abandoned several hours after my birth I spent my childhood drifting between Foster Homes, by the just age of nine years old? I had lived with fourteen families as I seemed to fit in nowhere and I began to resent myself as such. By what I believed was my 10th birthday, I ran away from what would be my final Foster Home, even though I was loved and protected as much as their own natural born child. Slipping out of their home in the earlier hours of one Sunday morning, almost at dawn with a bag on my shoulder which contained what little clothing I had enjoyed to wear, I ran as fast and as far as I could even purchasing a ticket on public transport with the money I had stolen from my Foster Parents and never to be seen again, at least that is what the Police Incident Report on my disappearance had claimed.

What was not known by myself nor the authorities was which direction my life would take me, the path which I had chosen to follow was beyond anything of my wildest dreams as I was stopped by a Beautiful, tall dark haired woman whom knew my name, my date of birth and everything about me, more than I had even known. Her words to me where one of love and kindness, I don't know why I believed her but I did, nor do I know why I allowed her to take me with her, but I did and that is the moment that everything I thought I knew exploded around me in a fireball as I found myself somewhere that I had never before imagined, the distant future. I saw my own Police Record on my disappearance, that I was believed to have been abducted and possibly even dead, even though no evidence of a crime had been discovered by anyone, I simply vanished from my home with a bag full of clothes an $100 in cash, the only sighting of me was on the bus by the driver and nothing afterwards. I was told by the tall and beautiful woman whom had identified herself as named Sara that she was apart of an organisation from the distant future whom monitor and Police the timeline against incursions from hostile forces wanting to alter time itself for their own design and that I would be trained to be an Agent as she was and many others.

I knew fantasy and Sci-Fi novels. Movies and TV shows from my own time, but nothing had prepared me for the first sight of the planet Earth before me, I was on some form of Space Station, orbiting Earth and thousands of other spaceships orbiting the planet, many simply vanishing before my untrained eyes. I was sure that I was dreaming, but I wasn't at all, it was real.

Now, this is the unusual part of my tale and the tales of many others? I am just one of many throughout the timeline and from many different worlds and species whom had simply vanished from their home and their time, as recorded by history, many had believed that we where dead, not recruited from the very distant future to be trained as Agents of Time. Why was I selected specifically? The answer was far more shocking that my young mind at the time could have processed, even with the training I had received in the following years as I grew into a young woman. I was only permitted to see a small section of my own lengthy file and not one mention of why I was selected for recruitment, until almost ten years after I had left the last years of the 20th century. I had almost forgotten all about the woman named Sara, I could barely even remember what she had looked like, only her name which I had chosen as my own since I had no real given name, I simply called myself Sara Newman. No matter where I went on Earth and the surrounding systems for my training? I had the feeling that everyone knew who I was, even before they had known of my name or my less than unusual back story, I was simply looked at in awe and reverence until I met one man, mid to late twenties hybrid male decent of several worlds across what had once been known as the United Federation of Planets.

Everything seemed to come to me with ease during my training, I seemed to pick up my teachings with perfect recall from Temporal Mechanics to Engineering of the Timeships, I was even known as a pilot with expertise ranging from shuttles to Starships, hand-to-hand combat, weapons and explosives. Far beyond anything I could have imagined, my first assignment into the past was a simple one. Observe, record and report a simple moment in time, a moment several hours after my disappearance from the now distant past. After knowing the distant future for the majority of my life? Returning to my time of origin was difficult, as I remembered everyone, their names and their faces yet, I still had no idea of what the woman whom had recruited me had even looked like. I was told that there would be an asset in place in that timeframe whom would assist me if required, I was given period correct clothing, currency and identification of a Private Investigator working on a similar case in the event that I would be noticed.

Walking the streets of my childhood which I would still have been in that timeframe, yet as a grown woman was unusual, the sights, sounds and smells brought back so many memories but not the one that I had somehow forgotten, Sara's face. Who was she and why was I selected in the first place? I found myself before my former Foster Home and saw my Foster Parents through the window looking shocked, worried and in tears at my recent disappearance from their point of view. I can honestly say that it was the first time I had felt empathy for the two whom had tried to make me feel at home, a part of their family. It was at that moment, when I looked at the woman whom had tried to give me a home, that I heard my chosen name called out to me and I turned slowly to see the young man whom was my contact, an asset for those whom I had worked.

"Sara Newman? Jared Cane. A pleasure Ma'am"

"Do I know you, Mister Cane. You look familiar to me?"

"I can honestly say that we have never met until this moment. I have been apprised of your file by your Agency, you should not be here Sara. Observe and record, nothing more" He said as he stepped towards me, with a slight smile on his face.

"I am familiar with the T-P.D. I just felt as if I had to see them, make sure they are okay"

"As had I, after I was recruited. Follow me please? As I have been selected to complete your training and assess your final examination. This is your final test"

"Of course. Lead the way"

He looked more than familiar to me as I followed the man through the streets of what was once my home city, something that I could not shake that I knew him, somehow. My final training and examination was to last, as long as it would last. Be that days or weeks? It was to be my final test before I was authorised to become a fully activated Temporal Agent and if I failed? I would return to the distant future for either further training or to live out the rest of my life in the distant future. I was afraid for my own future, for the first time since I had arrived in my new time of origin? I was afraid of what may happen next.

My final training was difficult as with Jared at my side? I was finally granted the right to speak with my former Foster-Parents with the cover of my given identity. I can honestly say that I had never known how much they loved me when I was under their guardianship, even though I was a troubled child and often angered towards them and their authority over me.

"Please, Miss Newman? Find her… find Molly? I will pay anything, we both will" My Foster Mother asked me, with tears flowing from her eyes.

"I will do my best, Missus Tate. You have my word. You may have been asked this before, but is there anything that you may have forgotten about, no matter how insignificant it may have seemed at the time?"

"Nothing" My Foster Father replied, as he held her hand. "But, aren't you a little young to be a Private Investigator Miss Newman?"

"Jared here, is my mentor. We have been looking into similar cases for the past nine months. Unexplained disappearances, this is what we do Mister Tate"

"Have you ever found anyone of those missing?"

"Many times. However, they often show up on their own, seen elsewhere or simply make contact with their homes in time. I give you my word, I will do everything in my power to find Molly, no matter how long it takes"

I felt Jared's eyes on my the instant I finished my sentence with that one promise, he was almost shocked at what I had said, but I was not wrong, I had made contact with them, just many years later from my own perspective and if they had known whom I was? They would see that I am alive and well.

I had only been back in that time for nineteen hours and fourteen minutes when I was permitted to make contact with the Tate family, and upon our return to Jared's home, a temporal observatory on the outskirts of my once home city? Only after being scolded by him, yelled at? To use a term from the time? Was I permitted to open a file which he had placed on a small circular wooden coffee table before me in the form of a Temporal Agency Computer tablet, disguised as something native of the time frame, an old video cassette, VHS. I spent hours reading and rereading the file on myself from the distant future, I had no idea at the time that this, not the interview with my Foster Parents, was my final examination. The information before me was who and what I am and I was shocked beyond all reasoning as to what had been displayed before me.

"How accurate, is this file Jared? How accurate?"

"You, of all people… know that we make no mistakes Sara. I have no idea what is in that file, it is for your eyes only, I am not permitted to read what is written nor am I permitted to know"

"This isn't real. It can't be real! It's all bullshit!" I cried out, instantly.

"Sara, what is in that file? Is the truth. I saw my own file and I could barely believe what I read when my time came. It is simply the way of things for us, for Temporal Agents of our training"

"I don't care. I don't believe this _SHIT!_ I am not what it says here…"

"Are you rejecting this truth Sara? Be aware, this is your final assessment and I have to report back to the Commission on your actions. If I do not find you to be fit to continue…?"

"I just, I just need to some time to process this information Jared"

"Time? Is all that we have Sara. I shouldn't be telling you this, but I feel that I have to do so, regardless of what may happen next. Throughout the history of Earth, the old Federation and it's Starfleet? A woman, matching your description has been recorded at many key events across time. Regardless of what you are thinking now Sara, you are important to the future, the history of the future. If you are not present? Then everything that we know may not happen" Jared said with a deep sigh as I looked on in shock.

"That's not what is written here Jared. I have read this several times over, it is a note to me… as written by… myself. Jared? I recruited myself as a child, nine years from now, in my own lifetime"

The shock which had resonated from Jared with such force that it could have destroyed the glass-like substance which had been used to construct the windows of the small home, as he could see that I was telling the truth about what I had read. He had not wanted to listen to me, as he continued to ignore me until I placed the computer tablet into his hands and forced him to sit in a chair to read the file for himself. But it was not what was written which had shocked me the most, it was what was not written when he read between the preverbal lines and remembered reading his own file which he had later shown to me, one hour later.

"How is this even possible, Jared? This is not possible" I called out, in shock.

"I do not know. Yet, it is here… written before us both"

"You are barely in your late twenties and in this timeframe…"

"Evidently, not for much longer?" He replied with a sigh, as he paced up and down the small room slowly. "When I first arrived here, in this home? It seemed to be decorated to my own tastes after laying empty for many years. I felt at home, Sara"

"Terrible decorating choices, by the way. I hate the carpets. This is real, isn't it? You are or from your perspective will be, my Father?"

"We should not speak of this, any longer. Temporal…"

"Yes, I know all about the T-P.D. Jared? This is a lot to take in for me, and no doubt for you also. I have seen and done things that I could never have imagined, but meeting my own father, before I was even conceived? Is just… wrong. Damn it, I feel sick right now, as I was attracted to you the moment I saw you Jared" I said with an almost violent shiver.

"I… had, the same… yeah! The Commission, knows what they are doing Sara, and you have a future ahead of you, a future you most continue with as must I…? I will say this now to you, while I have the chance. I am sorry, but I am proud of what my future daughter will become one day"

I have no idea how often it is that one meets their own parent, before their conception, nor realises that they had in essence, abducted themselves as a child? But I was in that moment which seemed to last for weeks and even months after I had returned to my second time of origin and I can only imagine how Jared, my Father felt? Once had seen the truth about whom we are to each other. One thing I do know? The report from Jared to our superiors had not been as perfect as I had wanted, it had almost destroyed my career as I was seen by those of the graduation board to be barely fit to continue, however I did make the passing grade, barely, to become a registered Temporal Agent.

My first assignment however, my first official assignment as an Agent was nothing special at first? But it would be a ceremony which would eventually shape the future of the galaxy. I was sent to observe the 'Ground Breaking Ceremony' of Earth's first Warp Five Complex and Zephram Cochrane's speech after installing myself as a reporter, three months earlier. Many of my travels back through time, had been less than ceremonial, observing less than key moments in history of the galaxy yet, I could not get past what I had learned of my biological father and had always wanted to know the identity of the woman whom had given birth to me, it seemed to me at least? As if that was a secret which had been hidden from me for the five years I had worked with the Temporal Commission.

Twenty-Six years old and with numerous exploits throughout time beneath my preverbal belt, I had become known as a passable yet, almost unstable element in the history of the galaxy by my peers. I had not yet been granted what I knew was rightfully mine for the taking, the life of which I should have, according to the history texts which had suddenly become sealed off to me, but for the few files which I had duplicated and hidden for my own reference. I had to know the truth about myself, can you blame me? In those five years since I had become known as a Temporal Agent, I had been assigned to work with a young Betazoid woman and like myself? from her own planet's distant past, I had even referred to her as a close friend, one of my few true friends in my life but I had never spoken to her about what I had discovered, even though our personal pasts had been almost identical as like myself? she was also an orphan on her home world and taken from the same timeframe on her own planet.

More unusual about Selena, was that the iris of her eyes was a pale gray and not black, as with the majority of her species in that time and her telepathic abilities where limited, almost to that of a half Betazoid by comparison which had worked in our favour on numerous of our _Back-Trips_ through time, as we called them? Which was mainly observing Earth and Humans, or similar looking species. We had even spent two months recording and observing Earth's Ancient West under the cover as Sisters, due to our similar appearance during a pivotal and historical moment, Arizona in the year 1881. That time and yes, we met them, all of those involved in the conflict and one in particular whom I shall not state. I was never so relieved as to return to our new time of origin for the very, very lengthy debriefing into the incident we had been dispatched to observe and record in exquisite detail down to the last bullet fired, it's direction and impact in the 30 second conflict. Finally returning to the home which myself and Selena had shared, in the ancient city of Los Angeles, California. It was almost as if a new assignment had been awaiting our return as the moment we arrived at our apartment? Our supervising case officer had made contact with us for one more assignment, but not for observation as was our usual assignment? Something else as we had both been ordered before the Commander of the Temporal Commission, herself. A tall and beautiful middle aged woman of descent of the once separate species known as Romulan and Vulcan, before the Reunification of the two species, centuries earlier.

"Sara Newman, Selena Tallis? Welcome back to the 31st century. I had read your rather, lengthy report into your last assignment, very complete"

"Thank you, Madam Commissioner. It was a very… difficult assignment, knowing the outcome of such a Historical conflict" My Agency Partner, Selena said with a polite smile and nod of respect.

"Please ladies, I have asked you both on countless occasions to call me Saavel. I have followed both of your careers with satisfaction, I can see you both becoming valuable assets to this Organisation in the coming years. If I may ask, what do you know about a Starfleet Officer named, James Tiberius Kirk?"

"Not much…" I said with a slight sigh. "… I specialise in the Earth's 19th to 21st centuries, anything else is merely clutter. But, I am familiar with his name however? One of the most famous Starfleet Officers in the old Starfleet from the mid to late 23rd Century"

"I know of Kirk, Saavel. Once held the rank of a mid-level Admiral, before violating orders to steal his former command during the so called 'Genesis Incident' and as a result? Demoted to the permanent rank and position of Starfleet Captain which he attained until his eventual retirement and death, twice I might add, legally of course?"

"Exactly, Selena. It is of Kirk, of which I now speak directly with you both and your speciality in the time period in question Sara? Starfleet records dictate that the then Admiral James Kirk and his former command crew, whilst onboard of a captured Klingon vessel travelled through time to the late 1980s to recover two… Humpback whales and return them to Earth of his time, shortly after? A program of reintroduction was activated to repopulate Earth with such life forms, cloning"

"I am familiar with the file Saavel…" I said with smile and a polite nod.

"Excellent. This is more of a personal matter to myself, ladies? As my husband is a direct descendant of the 20th Century woman whom had been brought back to the late 23rd Century, along with Kirk and his crew"

"Doctor Gillian Taylor? Impressive pedigree. I read her file when I was granted clearance, she was the only known specialist in such creatures in the known galaxy at the time. So, what are our orders, to insure that she boards that captured vessel?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. You are to travel back to the Earth year, 1986, San Francisco California. You will be given the usual credentials and equipment for this assignment, your assignment is as follows…"

Receiving an assignment directly from the Commissioner herself was unusual to say the least, but more so due to her further orders. As history had recorded during that timeframe, there was a large amount of interest in the disappearance of the Doctor in question as she had been seen several times with two unusually dressed males whom we had known to be James T. Kirk and the Vulcan Spock. More so was the reports of a male whom had been captured onboard of a United States Nuclear Aircraft Career, a believed Russian Spy of the time. Along with his disappearance from Mercy Hospital during surgery, and the reports which had also placed Doctor Gillian Taylor and two males matching the physical descriptions of James T. Kirk and Doctor Leonard H. McCoy at the hospital before his disappearance which had launched a nation wide Man-Hunt for the four in question, four suspected enemy spies.

"Saavel, as much as I honour you and owe you for your guidance? You are asking us to break with the regulations that we have sworn to uphold and protect, you are asking us to… derail those investigations?"

"Yes Sara, I am. As history has recorded your involvement in this Case…"

"One of many? I know that as a fact, Saavel. Who and what am I, why have you insisted on personally training us both against regulations? It's time we knew the truth or we simply walk"

"The truth it is, Ladies. Simply? We do not know, no one knows only that your path has only just begun. As I had said, you will observe Kirk and his party during their mission, do not interfere with what must happen, but you must find a way to put an end to the investigation. Our own History has recorded this to be a fact. After this assignment is complete? I will have one more assignment for you both, assignments which much be completed"

Selena and I knew that Saavel was right in her assessment of the situation, it was what must happen for history to continue as it should and I have never felt such trepidation for an assignment as the one placed before myself and my partner and I could feel Selena's own apprehension which had resonated from within her, for all to see as her face turned pale in the brief moment I looked towards her, as she stood at my side.

We had both never spoken of the messages that we had received during our final tasks, as I thought that my own was more than disturbing enough to explain to my closest friend in any century. I had yet to understand why Selena had requested to follow the path to the timeframe of ancient Earth, which I had followed and not her own planet's history but I knew that she had her own reasons why she had chosen such a path and perhaps someday? She would explain to me why she had chosen such a path.

Earth, San Francisco.

In the year… 1986.

I had only seen San Francisco once before in person, and it was much later that the current date when I was a child before I had returned to the City, a thousand years into the future for training as an Agent of Time. Although I had seen the City in Movies and Television during my childhood? Nothing could have prepared me for that moment when both Selena and myself stepped from a darkened alleyway onto the streets of the metropolis along with the sights, the sounds and the very smells of the city. It was almost like being back home once again for myself, although Selena had a very different view of the bustling and almost chaotic city.

Upon entering the city, we where met by a middle-aged woman, our contact and asset of the time whom had spent several weeks preparing for our arrival, establishing our so called back story, credentials and even our place of business. Something that was more than familiar to me, a Private Investigator whom had specialised in missing people? Why would that always follow me throughout my life…?


	2. Chapter 2

Earth, San Francisco.

In the year… 1986.

I had only seen San Francisco once before in person, and it was much later that the current date when I was a child before I had returned to the City, a thousand years into the future for training as an Agent of Time. Although I had seen the City in Movies and Television during my childhood? Nothing could have prepared me for that moment when both Selena and myself stepped from a darkened alleyway onto the streets of the metropolis along with the sights, the sounds and the very smells of the city. It was almost like being back home once again for myself, although Selena had a very different view of the bustling and almost chaotic city.

Upon entering the city, we where met by a middle-aged woman, our contact and asset of the time whom had spent several weeks preparing for our arrival, establishing our so called back story, credentials and even our place of business. Something that was more than familiar to me, a Private Investigator whom had specialised in missing people? Why would that always follow me throughout my life? It was the perfect cover for our assignment and would later assist with future or past investigations, depending on your point of view.

Historical texts had placed Kirk and his party at several places, places which was our assignment to monitor especially the location of his cloaked and captured Klingon vessel which had become our duty to protect. With the middle-aged woman identifying herself as Hannah Walsh, a supervisor for the Parks Department to those around us? We where able to close off a certain section of Golden Gate Park to protect the vessel from anyone unfortunate enough to take a run through the park and to even run into the cloaked vessel itself, which would have caused a major problem for all concerned and including the local Police Force, we claimed that several possible sinkholes had appeared in the area, mainly a reach? But it worked and would hide the landing gear of the alien vessel until they could be cleared, once Kirk had left.

Another problem however, mainly a minor problem? Was the fact of two garbage men whom had seen Kirk and his party, emerge from the cloaked vessel before driving away from the park in fear at what they saw. That was mainly Hannah, whom had taken care of that problem, even though I hated her actions? A simply mind-wipe of the memories was all that was needed to remove those memories and replaced with their clearance of the area, which she had taken care of that very night.

The next day? Was fun for me, and I know that what we had seen had cracked a smile from Selena as Kirk was almost hit by a car when crossing the road.

"Selena, look to your left, nine o'clock… crossing the road?"

"Why don't you watch where you are going, you Dumb Ass!" The driver of the car yelled out, to a shocked Admiral Kirk and his party.

"Well, Double Dumb-Ass on You!" Kirk yelled to the driver, as I laughed slightly from our vantage point, close across the street.

"He really, has no idea how to swear, does he?"

"He'll get used to it Selena. It's strange being here, like home but not at the same time. You read the file on this one, what do we do next?"

"Well, Kirk and his people will need money to get by. He will sell his antique glasses, which somehow he had on him, even though the lens was broken and never repaired during their isolation on Vulcan…?"

"So, we find them and clear up that little mess?"

"Yes. The lenses are 23rd Century in origin and should not be permitted to be seen in this time. The Bus, is the next stop…"

"Bus? Pick a number, there are thousands here…"

"To use vernacular of the time? Some… Punk Guy, was blaring our music on the Bus. Spock. Put him down with a Neck Pinch, before everyone, shutting off the music at the same time when his head hit the player. Word would spread, we need to stop that from happening"

"This feels like a Job for Hannah, doesn't it? Where does he go next?"

"To find the Whales, they joined a tour where they first meet Doctor Taylor, that will be our window to observe and to stop word of Spock taking his little swim with the whales from spreading"

"Very well, to the Institute, we go!" I called out, with laughter. First though? We'll need a change of clothes, I hate pink"

"Not your best colour, Sara"

I have no idea, how Kirk nor those around him did not see us during that mission as we seemed to be almost everywhere, even the Italian restaurant where Kirk had taken his first taste of 20th century tap beer, he seemed to like it, even though by my own estimates? It tasted like water by comparison to what I had drank in the distant future. We did not follow Kirk however, as our orders where different, we had orders to follow Doctor Taylor after their brief evening meal at the restaurant which had ended with her paying the check after Kirk telling her what he had believed that she had wanted to hear, within earshot of everyone around them and a nightmare to clean up afterwards. Following Doctor Taylor under the protection of isolation cloaks which had hidden us from view of even their own limited Tricorders of the time? Both Selena and myself, found ourselves inside of the cloaked Klingon vessel after Kirk had ' _Beamed'_ her inside of the ship after she had seen that her two prized Whales had been moved into open seas, without her authorisation, another mess to be cleared up by Hannah as she was particularly adept at such assignments.

Now, both Selena and myself? Are around 1.5 meters tall, five foot two inches tall. My eyes had mirrored her own as pale grey in colour although my hair is shoulder length and dark red, while her own had been changed to a strawberry blonde, rather than the deep black of her natural hair colour which on other assignments I had also used. We are similar in our physical appearances, although Selena had what 20th and 21st century would say as a cup size more, in the chest area even though our facial appearance was almost identical to the point where we had once appeared as twins on one assignment, which is still classified by the Temporal Accords, even our voices sound similar by some chance of the Universe.

The Hospital, Mercy Hospital was the sight of one of the greatest violations of the Temporal Accords that I had ever seen when Admiral Kirk had forcibly pushed several of the Medical Staff assigned to perform surgery on whom I had known as Commander Pavel Chekov and sealing the door lock with a 23rd century Klingon Phaser and more so as the Doctor and one of the Nurses had witnessed 23rd Century Medicine in action with the revival of Pavel Chekov. I was furious at that moment, surely Kirk a seasoned 23rd Century Flag Officer knew of Starfleet's temporal relocation policies? It was not until I stood before Kirk, shrouded by my isolation cloak that I had seen in his eyes that he just did not care in that moment as Chekov was his subordinate and mostly? His close friend.

What had followed? Had become known, even in the distant future of my time of origin as one of _THE_ most blatant violations of the Temporal Accords, on behalf of just one man, Doctor Leonard H. McCoy when an elderly woman had passed both myself and Selena in a wheelchair, closely followed by Doctors of the time as she called out, repeatedly… " _Doctor, gave me a pill and I grew a new Kidney…_ ". At that moment, I saw Selena stood before me through her cloak and my own, I knew what she had to do at that time? I couldn't allow it to happen, but it had to happen to preserve the past of the future.

"You, know what we have to do… Sara?" She asked me, with a tear forming in her left eye.

"I know. 23rd Century medicine, has no place here… if they find out… if they somehow back engineer?"

"One action, could alter everything. I will make it painless for her, I promise" Selena replied with tears now flowing from her eyes.

"If we do this Selena? There is no turning back, we both know that much. Time, has to be preserved, even though it would take them decades to discover that secret of tissue regeneration. I… won't stop you from what you must do, Selena"

"Somehow? I knew that you would say that to me, Sara. I will do this alone, go and take care of Kirk and his people and when you see me next? I hope that you can forgive me, what I must do next"

In one moment, everything became clear to me, my entire existence fell into place with one careless yet, heart-felt action by a 23rd Century doctor. Selena had later told me that she felt as if this very moment was the reason why we was sent to this time, to this place, not to insure that Doctor Gillian Taylor had joined the crew of the captured Klingon ship? But for this one moment where we would do what was needed to be done to preserve the future with just one painful action.

By the time that Selena had caught up to me we had both witnessed Doctor Taylor leap into the arms of Admiral Kirk as he dematerialised in the orange and red haze of the Klingon transporter pattern. She had no idea what she was doing nor how incredibly dangerous her action had been at that moment, even at full power? And under the expert hands of Captain Scott at the transporter console, their transporter patterns could have merged into one and killed them both in an instant, it was simple luck of whomever was watching over them both in that one moment, and I don't mean myself and Selena? That their patterns remained separate and safe to re-materialise on the transporter platform.

Somehow? Two joggers had broken through the isolation area which had been put into place by myself and Selena, only to be almost blown off of their feet by the exhaust vent of the Klingon vessel as it left the surface in pursuit of the two valuable Humpback Whales. It was a simple matter of removing that single incident from their memories before we caught an alternate means of transportation in pursuit the cloaked Klingon ship, a small two seat time pod disguised often as a small 20th century aircraft when the vessel itself was not hidden beneath the protection of it's own temporal cloaking shields.

Recovering the two whales? Had caused yet another problem with the reveal of the Klingon Bird-of-Prey to a whaling ship off the coast of Alaska, a vessel hunting for whales. Although our primary orders where to conceal Kirk's actions in this timeframe? The incident had become well known in the future, even our second time of Origin, it just took a little help from our own vessel to assist with the transport of over 400 tons of weight in whales and water into their cargo hold, along with the assistance of our own ship to almost drag the crippled Klingon vessel, undetected into a time warp and to throw them into their time of departure from the 23rd Century. Returning to 20th century Earth to complete our assignment? A full cover up was put into place by myself and Selena whom had seemingly changed from her experience with the elderly woman and would still not say anything about what had happened to her, as a darkness had overtaken her during the time of her absence from my side.

Infiltrating the United States Naval base in Alameda was easier than I had imagined, even with the base on high alert as we entered under the guise of Central Intelligence Agents, the much feared and respected C.I.A. whom had been alerted to the possible presence of a Russian Spy on one of their Aircraft Carriers, the ironically named USS Enterprise CVN-65, a legend in her own right. Our credentials however? Although seeming to original had been replicated by our Contact in that timeframe along with our orders which had stated that the alleged actions of the so-called Spy? Was nothing more than a training exercise which had gotten out of hand, an exercise which had been postponed, although the team sent into the Naval Base had not received the cancellation clearance from our superiors at Langley.

Eventually returning to the distant future with a successful assignment under our belt? time had continued along as it should have and everything was in the correct place, but for Selena as she had almost resigned from the Commission due to that one assignment. In the coming years, I continued on alone as a Solo Agent and had spent time on several worlds in countless different times, but I had always seemed to have been brought back to one vessel name, USS Enterprise ranging from once again the CV-65 to a Timeship named Enterprise, one of many to hold such an honoured name. Selena however? Had taken a different path after returning to her home world of Betazed.

By thirty-five years old? My most unusual of assignments had arrived on my preverbal desk, a simple recruitment of a would be Agent of the Temporal Commission, an assignment on Earth in the later half of the twentieth century, a young orphan girl whom had ran away from her Foster Home, myself. My assignment? Was to recruit myself. I had no idea of such a prospect, but I had always suspected.

I remembered everything from my recruitment, even the words which both of me, to use such an unusual term? Had said to each other. I had no idea that I was so frail and damaged as I was when I had first met myself as a child. Recruitment of myself was an easy assignment, but something that I had never before noticed, mainly as my younger-self had her back turned to what was happening in full view of my older-self? Two people whom I had instantly recognised stood half hidden in the shadows watching my interaction with the younger Sara. Perhaps from their vantage point? I seemingly blinked out of existence with the child only for a mere heartbeat later, to return with anger, hatred and shock resonating within my eyes, my body language and projecting to anyone whom had been nearby, even though the area was vacant but for myself and the two others.

"You knew, all of this time. You knew?" I cried out in anger towards the man stood before me.

"Not at first Sara. But after you left? I continued to look into what we had discovered together. For me? It's been ten years since we last spoke during your final test…"

"Five years for me…" The woman said with a smile. "… I had no idea, Sara"

"Do you have any idea how… screwed up this is for me?"

"I know and I am sorry. But, this is how it should have been for you…"

"Don't give me that shit, Selena. We trained together, we travelled together… hell, I… was… attracted to you Selena. I loved being around you, working alongside you? I thought that you where the one for me, only to find out this? Do you have any idea how sick I feel right now?"

"I'm sorry Sara. But, aren't you going to ask why? Why we left you… our Daughter?"

"Sara. I'm sorry. But, I am your father and Selena is your mother. I know how difficult this must be for you right now to understand? But you have an amazing… future, ahead of you. A future which you have just insured of by recruiting that child, recruiting yourself. We… had our orders, you must understand that?"

"I don't care Jared. It took me a very long time to get past what I felt for you, and when you… Selena left? It was even more difficult. Just my luck, the only two people in the entire time… I was attracted too? Are my own biological parents?"

"You, must have questions Sara. Questions that we can now answer, if you are willing to listen to us both, we owe you that much" Selena said with a smile, which mirrored my own as she always had, I guess it was then that I knew the reason why we looked so alike. She was my mother.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you both and move on from that point?"

My own parents, Selena and Jared. It was strange to realise that I was born ninety years before Jared and six years before Selena if not for time travel of which had become my occupation and more so, as I felt a connection to both Jared Selena, more than a connection, an attraction to both whom had been my parents? I had even lived with Selena for a time and discussed the usual with my female room-mate but then I found out that they where my parents and my world, my universe, my reality crashed down around me and very, very quickly especially as I had remembered a conversation with Selena shortly after we had been first assigned together as I remembered her talking about a date that she had previously had with a Vulcan man whom I had set her up with in the first place? Had that date worked, and they had become an item? I would not have existed in the first place. I hate time-travel.

I am now, forty years old and had long since come to terms with my more than unusual past, present and future. Both Jared and Selena, whom are the same age as me, biologically anyway? Have become a major part of my life and now live together in the 24th Century on Earth, I have two siblings, twin brothers whom look at me as friend of the family and have no idea of my direct connection with them, even though from my perspective? I had recruited the both of them as Temporal Agents in their own future as adults and have explained everything to them, they will find out from their perspective, when they are in their mid twenties and as Starfleet Officers.

I still believe that there are more secrets of my own life to uncover in my own future and whatever time I arrive in, no matter the timeframe? I will address those issues as they arrive with the same determination and strength which I had learned from the two most important people in my life, my parents, regardless of my once feelings towards them both and maybe one day? No matter the timeframe? I will find what I have always wanted for myself, someone to love…

Confessions of a Temporal Agent.

The End or the Beginning?


End file.
